Changement de vie pour Virginia W
by Riona7
Summary: Ginny a soif d'action et elle veut changer de vie grâce à une nouvelle amie.
1. Première journée

Changement de vie pour Virginia W.  
  
Château de Poudlard première journée.  
  
Les élèves étaient tous dans la grande salle afin d'assister à la répartition des nouveaux et  
  
ils attendaient tous avec impatience la fin de la cérémonie afin de connaître le nouveau  
  
professeur de défense contre le mal. Lorsque la cérémonie de répartition prit fin, le  
  
directeur de l'école fit son traditionnel discours sur les règlements en vigueur et la  
  
présentation des professeurs, tout les élèves l'écoutaient attentivement et avaient les yeux  
  
rivés sur la chaise qui normalement devrait contenir le nouveau professeur de défense  
  
contre le mal. Il y avait cependant une jeune femme qui ne portait pas attention à la  
  
chaise vide, mais plutôt réfléchissait, depuis quelques temps la jeune femme avait  
  
l'impression de vide, elle avait besoin de se rendre utile de faire quelque chose de sa vie  
  
afin de sortir de l'ombre de ses frères. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle voulait quitter sa  
  
vie monotone et plonger la tête première dans l'action, elle avait besoin que quelqu'un se  
  
rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas seulement une gentille petite fille, souriante et timide.  
  
Non elle voulait que quelqu'un se rende conte que sous ses airs pacifiques elle avait soif  
  
d'action, elle voulait participer à la défaite de Voldemort qui faisait encore des ravages,  
  
mais personnes ne faisaient attention à elle. Elle avait bien des amies, mais ils ne la  
  
voyaient pas comment elle était réellement, elle avait un grand besoin de changer de vie.  
  
Elle ne se doutait pas à ce moment là que le nouveau professeur de défense contre le mal  
  
allait lui permettre de rendre son rêve possible. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées  
  
lorsque les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas, elle se tourna  
  
immédiatement en direction du bruit afin de voir qui était le nouvel arrivant. C'était une  
  
jeune femme grande, mince avec de longs cheveux bruns avec des mèches blondes, des  
  
yeux d'un bleus perçant et ce qui étonna tout le monde c'est que la nouvelle arrivante  
  
était habiller de façon moldu, ce qui est très rare dans l'école, elle avait un long manteau  
  
noir qui flottait sous le vent, des jeans et un t-shirt qui laissait entrevoir le nombril de  
  
cette dernière qu'elle avait d'ailleurs de percé. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans et  
  
elle était très jolie. Elle s'avançait tout en souriant aux élèves qui la regardaient bouche  
  
bée, elle s'arrêta devant le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Je m'excuse de mon retard professeur, j'ai eu quelques ennuies avec Vold. de vol.  
  
A -ce n'est pas grave vous arriver juste à temps, vous n'avez qu'à vous asseoir, je vais vous présenter à vos élèves.  
  
Tout les élèves murmurèrent en voyant la jeune femme se diriger vers la chaise vide à la  
  
table des professeurs. Le professeur Dumbledore reprit donc la parole lorsque que la  
  
jeune femme fut assis et faisant ainsi taire les élèves.  
  
A -chers élèves je vous présente Maeve Anderson qui va être votre nouveau professeur de défense contre le mal.  
  
Plusieurs élèves applaudirent l'arrivée de leur nouveau professeur et cette dernière leur fit  
  
un magnifique sourire tout en les saluant.  
  
A -maintenant je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire. bon appétit.  
  
Le souper se déroula dans la bonne humeur et tout le monde parlait de la nouvelle prof  
  
surtout les garçons qui étaient vraiment heureux d'avoir une professeure aussi belle.  
  
Plusieurs se disaient que si les cours sont plates ils vont au moins avoir une belle vue et  
  
ainsi ils reçurent plusieurs regards foudroyants de la part des filles. À la fin du repas tout  
  
le monde quittèrent afin d'aller se coucher pour être en forme pour la première journée de  
  
cours, même les professeurs.  
  
À suivre. 


	2. Deuxième journée

Le lendemain tout les élèves avaient bien hâte d'aller aux  
  
cours de défense contre le mal afin de savoir si la nouvelle allait être à la hauteur. À la fin  
  
de la journée tout les élèves qui avaient eu un cours avec le professeur Anderson étaient  
  
heureux et avaient très hâte aux prochains cours qui promettaient d'être remplie de  
  
surprise. Le professeur Anderson avait su les mettre en confiance dès les premières  
  
minutes du cours, ils ne s'étaient jamais autant amusé tout en apprenant pleins de choses  
  
très utiles. La première journée de cours passa très vite pour tout le monde, surtout pour  
  
la jeune femme qui n'avait pas arrêté de réfléchir à la façon de quitter l'école afin de  
  
rejoindre les rangs contre Voldemort. Elle était perdue dans ses pensés et ne se rendit pas  
  
conte qu'elle était rendue dehors près du lac, elle repéra un banc et s'y assit tout en  
  
admirant les étoiles. Elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle, elle était trop  
  
absorbée par ses rêveries. Le professeur Anderson avait besoin de prendre l'air alors elle  
  
se dirigea vers le lac où elle aperçu une silhouette qui se dessinait sous les rayons de lune.  
  
Meave détailla la jeune femme qui était assise tout seule et qui semblait perdu dans ses  
  
pensés, la jeune femme devait avoir environ 14 ans, elle était grande, mince et avait de  
  
grands cheveux roux. Meave continua d'avancer afin d'atteindre le banc où était assise la  
  
jeune femme, cette dernière fit un saut lorsque Maeve s'assit à côté d'elle.  
  
M -bonsoir, il fait beau n'est-ce pas?  
  
Bonsoir professeur, oui il fait très beau.  
  
M -appeler moi Maeve, au fait je ne connaît même pas ton nom, je ne crois pas avoir eu de cours avec toi encore.  
  
Non en effet, je m'appelle Virginia Weasley, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ginny.  
  
M -je suis ravie de te connaître Ginny. Dit-elle en souriant.  
  
G -moi aussi. Elle lui sourit timidement.  
  
M -tu semblais perdu dans tes pensés lorsque je suis arrivée, à quoi tu pensais si se n'est pas trop indiscret.  
  
Ginny ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire,  
  
elle avait confiance en elle. Elle lui fit alors part de ses pensées, de ce qu'elle voulait faire  
  
afin que sa vie soit comblée etc. Une fois sont récit terminer Ginny regarda Maeve et  
  
s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'elle était complètement folle de vouloir mettre sa vie  
  
en danger comme cela etc.  
  
M -je te comprends moi aussi je suis comme cela je ne supporte pas de ne rien faire lorsque je vois du monde souffrir à cause d'un enfoiré de première qui a soif de pouvoir.  
  
Elles parlèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure lorsque enfin elles se rendirent conte qu'il  
  
se faisait tard. Elles se dirigèrent vers le château et se dirent au revoir en allant chacun  
  
vers leur chambre. Le lendemain Maeve se réveilla de bonne heure et alla faire son  
  
jogging comme tout le matin, après une heure de course elle alla prendre une douche  
  
rapide et descendit ensuite à salle commune afin de prendre son petit déjeuner.  
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle jeta un rapide coup d'?il à la salle et vit avec horreur qu'à la table  
  
des professeurs, il n'y avait que le professeur Rogue d'arriver et elle n'avait vraiment pas  
  
envie d'aller s'asseoir avec lui, elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle regarda aux tables des élèves et  
  
elle s'approcha de la table des Griffondors lorsqu'elle vit que sa nouvelle amie y était.  
  
M -salut Ginny, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?  
  
G -salut Maeve, se sera avec plaisir !! je te présente Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et mon frère Ron.  
  
R -Ginny se n'ait pas une façon de parler avec un professeur, excusé là professeur Anderson, dit un jeune homme tout rouge.  
  
M -non c'est moi qui ait insisté afin que Ginny m'appelle par mon prénom et qu'elle me tutoie. D'ailleurs je veux que vous le fassiez tous, après tout nous avons que quelques années de différence.  
  
G -ne fait pas attention à lui Maeve, il est de mauvaise humeur.d'ailleurs il est de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur s'est temps s'y.  
  
R -Ce n'est pas vrai !! dit le jeune homme outré.  
  
G -tu vois  
  
Tout le monde présent à la table partirent à rire et les rires augmentèrent lorsque le jeune  
  
homme fit une face bizarre. Après quelques instants Ginny se retourna vers le jeune  
  
homme et lui fit un sourire angélique.  
  
G -je suis vraiment désolé, grand frère, j'espère que tu vas me pardonner.  
  
R -Tu sais bien que quand tu me fais se sourire, je suis incapable de rester fâché bien longtemps.  
  
Her -Est-ce que tu pourrais me refaire se sourire Ginny, afin que je l'apprenne, ainsi je vais pouvoir faire fâché ton frère plus souvent et me faire pardonner très facilement.  
  
Encore une fois un éclat de rire général se fit entendre à la table des Griffondors et ils  
  
doublèrent lorsque Maeve lança :  
  
M -je crois que tout le monde devrait le savoir parce qu'après cela ton frère va nous en vouloir Ginny.  
  
Maeve se retourna vers le jeune homme qui faisait semblant d'être en colère plus par  
  
fierté que par la colère elle-même et elle lui fit un sourire angélique comme l'avait fait  
  
plus tôt Ginny. Le visage du frère de Ginny devint tout rouge et perdit toute trace de  
  
colère.  
  
H -OH !! sa fonctionne vraiment.  
  
Her -Alors là il faut vraiment que tu me montre comment faire se sourire là Ginny.  
  
Le déjeuner continua sur le même ton et plusieurs fois les élèves des autres maisons se  
  
tournaient vers la table des Griffondors alors qu'un éclat de rire se faisait entendre .  
  
À suivre dans les prochains chapitres il y aura plus d'action. 


	3. Le départ

Tout d'abord je voudrais dire à tout ceux qui lit me fanfiction de m'envoyer des reviews. J'aimerais vraiment en recevoir afin de savoir ce que vous pensez de fic et si cela vaut la peine que je continue. Merci xxx  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Meave tout en discutant avec les griffondors, jeta un coup d'?il vers la table des professeurs qui était maintenant pleine et vit  
  
avec horreur que le professeur Rogue la regardait avec un regard colérique. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui avait fait pour qu'il  
  
soit si hostile face à elle, elle avait voulu tisser un lien d'amitié avec lui lorsqu'elle est arrivée comme avec tout les autres  
  
professeurs, mais il lui répondait toujours méchamment. Pas qu'elle voulait absolument être ami avec lui, mais elle voulait savoir  
  
si c'était de sa faute ou si il est tout simplement antipathique, alors elle décida d'en parler avec Ginny lorsqu'elle la verrait seule  
  
ce soir. Oui, depuis leur conversation de l'autre soir, Maeve avait décidé de lui donner des cours particuliers de défense contre  
  
le mal, afin qu'elle soit mieux préparer si elle veut participer à la guerre contre Voldemort. D'ailleurs on avait pas entendu  
  
parler de ce dernier depuis un petit bout de temps, personne ne savait ce qu'il préparait.  
  
G -Meave. professeur Anderson.dit-elle en la secoua légèrement.  
  
Le professeur sembla maintenant sortir de son état comateux.  
  
M -désolé, j'étais dans la lune, qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
G -les cours vont bientôt commencer alors si tu ne veux pas être en retard.  
  
M -j'y vais, tu viens, je crois que tu as un cours toi aussi et si tu ne veux pas perdre des points pour ton retard.  
  
G -je ne crois pas que je vais perdre de points, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
M -si tu penses que ton petit sourire angélique de tout à l'heure va te sortir du pétrin tu te trompes.  
  
G -peut-être, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne perdrai pas de points puisque le professeur est aussi en retard.  
  
M -Ah !! vraiment, tu as cours avec moi, mais je suis désolé de te décevoir parce que je ne vais pas arriver en retard.  
  
Elle partit à courir en direction de sa salle de classe, après quelques instants elle jeta un coup d'?il derrière elle afin de voir si  
  
Ginny la suivait, ce qu'elle faisait. Le peu de personne qui était dans le corridor, s'amusèrent à voir un professeur et une élève  
  
dans une course endiablée tout en riant. Juste avant d'atteindre la classe, le téléphone cellulaire de Meave sonna, elle s'arrêta  
  
brusquement et répondit.  
  
M -Allo.  
  
Ginny s'était arrêté juste à la hauteur de son professeur, elle vit le visage de son professeur perdre son sourire au fur et à  
  
mesure que la conversation avançait. Après quelques minutes de discussion, Meave raccrocha et avait le regard vide.  
  
G -Meave qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t'elle avec une voix remplie d'inquiétude.  
  
M -il faut que j'y aille. elle était incapable d'en dire plus.  
  
G -oui à ta salle de classe ?  
  
M -non, il faut que je quitte Pouldlard.  
  
G -pourquoi ?  
  
M -Voldemort est de retour.  
  
Ginny sursauta en entendant le nom de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer son nom. Après quelques secondes de silence où  
  
les deux filles étaient perdues dans leur pensés. Ginny était en plein dilemme et Meave pensait à toutes les missions qui  
  
l'avaient emmené à affronter le plus puissant sorcier qui utilisait la magie noire. Ginny sorti afin de sa rêverie et fit sursauter  
  
Meave lorsque celle-ci lui dit :  
  
G -je viens avec toi.  
  
M -non c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.  
  
G -tu ne comprends pas c'est le moment que j'attends depuis longtemps et je veux t'aider à détruire Vol.Voldemort.  
  
Meave la regarda attentivement, elle avait un regard de détermination et elle savait que si elle n'acceptait pas de l'amener avec  
  
elle, Ginny irait combattre Voldemort seule.  
  
M -d'accord tu peux venir, va faire ta valise, on se retrouve dans le hall, pas un mot à personne ok?  
  
G -je ne peux pas aller dire au revoir à mon frère.  
  
M -non, tu ne crois pas que si tu vas voir ton frère, il va essayer de te retenir, à moins que se soit ce que tu veux ?  
  
G -non, je veux venir avec toi, laisse moi 5 minutes pour faire ma valise et je te rejoins.  
  
Elles se quittèrent afin d'aller préparer leurs bagages chacun de leur côté. 5 minutes plus tard, Ginny attendait Meave dans le  
  
hall, elle avait fait vite car elle avait peur que cette dernière change d'idée et parte sans elle. Elle vit arriver Meave quelques  
  
secondes plus tard avec une valise à la main.  
  
M -tu veux toujours m'accompagner.  
  
G -oui, je veux y aller.  
  
M -tu sais cela peut être très dangereux.  
  
G -je sais parfaitement que je peux mourir lors d'un confrontation et je sais parfaitement tout ce que cela implique et rien de ce que tu vas me dire me fera changer d'avis.  
  
Meave vit à ce moment là tout le courage et la détermination que faisait preuve Ginny et cela lui rappela qu'elle était comme  
  
elle et que rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'idée.  
  
M -alors allons y.  
  
Elle rapetissa les valises et fit apparaître une moto à l'aide d'une formule magique, elle s'installa au volant, Ginny derrière,  
  
démarra et elles s'envolèrent sous les cris des élèves qui avaient quitté la salle de classe voyant que leur professeur n'arrivait  
  
pas.  
  
À suivre dans le prochain épisode. Donner moi des review S.V.P 


End file.
